Falcomon (Data Squad)
Falcomon is a Rookie level Bird Digimon that lives in high mountains. The new / Savers version of Falcomon has the ability to fly while the original version is only able to glide rather than fly. Appearance The new/Savers version of Falcomon looks somewhat different from the original version, with a smaller toothless beak, red eye markings, dark brown body feathers and purple chest feathers with shuriken markings. Falcomon looks like a ninja. He resemble more an owl than a falcon. A political statement was made by the creators of Falcomon by placing him in a fight with a digimon resembling a pirate, where he promptly was defeated. Description This Falcomon, different from the original design in the card game, is the partner of Ikuto Noguchi and is a servant of Mercurimon. Details about his past are sketchy, but he has known Ikuto since he was very young, and has a distrust of humans other than Ikuto. He and Ikuto were protected by a female Frigimon - who was destroyed - an act which Falcomon believes humans are responsible for. Years after this, he came to the human world on his own to try and return Puwamon (later Biyomon) to the Digital World. In his second attempt, he showed great speed and prowess, until he was knocked out of the sky by Masaru. He was nearly destroyed by GeoGreymon, until Mercurimon arrived to save him. He then returned to the digital world. He was reunited with Ikuto, and joined his human partner in ambushing the members of DATS when they came to the Digital World. During his attack on the DATS members, he Digivolved Falcomon to Peckmon. After this, Falcomon's next prominent act was to forge an unsteady alliance with the humans, in order to save Ikuto from the virus that was afflicting him and Yoshino. He led them to a place called Wanderer's Cape, where they were beset by a Blossomon sent by the Gotsumon that works for Mercurimon. Falcomon escaped with the vaccine and helped Ikuto, but also helped to save Yoshino. He departed with his partner, conflicted in his thoughts about humanity. He and Ikuto attacked again near Mercurimon's lair only to be interrupted by a Mammothmon unleashed by Gotsumon. As Gawappamon was holding off Mercurimon, Falcomon followed the DATS members (and the unconscious Ikuto) back to the Real World. After Okuwamon attacks and Hagurumon taking over Dr. Noguchi's house, Falcomon fled with Ikuto when Commander Satsuma's superior Chief Hashiba appeared. Falcomon continues to help Ikuto and DATS. '''Attacks * Scratch Smash: Uses the claws to scratch. * Shuririnken (手裏裏剣 This is a play on words. Based on the direct translation of the name, the use of "rin" in splitting "shuri" and "ken" - shuriken being a common weapon associated with ninjas - implies dozens of smaller versions of a shuriken - in this case, it applies to the multitude of shuriken Falcomon uses in this attack.): Releases multiple shurikens at his opponents. * Uchitake Drop (打竹落し The Japanese naming for this is Uchitake Otoshi; Uchitake itself is a ninja tool, so it remains untranslated as it is a proper noun.): Drops exploding bamboo cylinders on his enemies. Other forms The name "Falcomon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the series, Falcomon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. However, the Rookie level is his preferred form and the one he spends most of his time in. References Category:Fictional birds of prey Category:Rookie Digimon Category:Vaccine Digimon Category:Digimon Wind Guardians family Category:Chosen Digimon ja:ファルコモン